Tea Time
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: During a visit with Japan, Arthur insists on having English tea. It quickly turns into an unspoken competition over which nation has the better tea. One-shot, drabble. Plz r


A/N: For a while now, I've wanted to start writing Hetalia stories. However, as I started actually looking into it, I realized just how difficult it was actually going to be –considering historical facts, and other such things. However, thanks to my beta/muse/ slavedriver, Inari Kasugawa, I was able to write this! She basically gave me the pairing EnglandxJapan, and the theme: Tea. And, well… this is what happened!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia –Axis Powers, or any of the nations used in this fic!

Title: Tea Time

Arthur wasn't sure how many times he had been over to Japan's home. He, along with other nations, had been trying to help the isolated country become more open to Western customs. This visit, he figured, had to be at least the fifth time. Maybe the sixth. To be honest, he'd lost count after the first.

Sitting at one of Japan's small tables, (he could never remember the name of them), he looked around, taking in the equally small room. Sure, homes in Europe could be small due to lack of space, but something about Japan's house always seemed that much more tiny. Maybe it was how empty it always was -devoid of people, and seemingly any uneeded items

Of course, being the gentleman he was, he would never tell the Asian nation such a thing.

The said nation entered into the room, a somewhat distressed look on his normally emotionless face as he did so. "England-san, I'm sorry to say, but it seems I don't have any tea right now to serve you. I sent someone out to get some, though. I apologize for my rudeness."

Arthur instantly smiled. He hated to impose, and force things on the other nation, but this was the perfect opportunity for him to begin exactly what he'd come here for. "Ah!" He said, "That's not a problem at all. Actually, I brought some tea from England, if you're interested in trying it?"

He couldn't help the thought that ran through his mind, _'If interested, we could sell to Japan. They drink a lot of tea. We could make a lot of mon-.'_ He shook his head. England already had enough territory in both China and Africa, he didn't need to focus so much on the economics of their meeting right now. That could come later, he figured, after he had Japan wanting his tea.

Japan nodded, as Arthur took the box of tea out of the bag sitting by his side and handed it to him. "Do you want me to help?" He asked, polite as ever.

Of course, Kiku shook his head, "No, no, that's quite alright. I'll be right back." He offered one of those polite smiles before going out again.

-

Japan returned a little bit later with the small kettle, two small cups, as well as little containers with milk and sugar. England knew he had been here enough times now that Japan knew what he liked. He was always good at remembering those little, minute details.

Arthur proceeded to pour himself some tea, and put the suitable amount of milk and sugar in it, then taking a sip of the warm drink. It was flavorful, just as it should be, and quite sweet; just the way he liked it. It reminded him of home, and he felt himself already missing it.

Looking over at Kiku, he noticed him not putting anything at all into it. He gave him a confused look. "Why don't you try it with some milk and sugar, Kiku… I mean, Kiku-san?" He needed to remember to be polite, just as Japan was being with him, "That's the way we drink it in England."

Japan watched him for a long minute it. "Normally we don't add anything at all. But, alright." He reached over, and began adding the ingredients into the tea. Then, England watched as he raised it to his lips and took a small sip warily.

He watched the Asian nation cringe a bit, "Do you drink it as a dessert, Arthur-san?" He asked, looking across the table at him and making Arthur laugh in response.

"No, why?"

"I find it to be… unbelievably sweet with all this in it." He explained.

He shrugged, in response, "That's the way English people like tea. I was kind of hoping you would like it, to be honest."

He watched as Japan's eyes narrowed on him, instantly Arthur knew that Japan was beginning to become skeptical of him, either that, or knew what Arthur was doing. Kiku wasn't dumb, after all, and England wasn't the only country trying to influence him. He had to realize what was going on.

"Yes well, perhaps you would have like our tea better." Japan said, still trying to be as polite as possible.

England shrugged, but before he could speak, the door was opened and another Japanese man entered, with a tray of tea. "Oh, Kiku-san. I got the tea you wanted, and made it, I didn't know you had found some. I'll-,"

"No, that's quite alright. Actually, quite perfect." Japan stood up, retrieving it from him and setting it down next to the English tea. "Well, Arthur-san, how about you try _our_ tea, now." He suggested, already pouring another glass of the steaming drink for the European nation.

England nodded, "Thank you." He took it from him and took a small sip, in much the same way Japan had done earlier. It was quite a bit more flavorful than his tea usually was, and, quite honestly he hated to admit it, but it seemed to be a lot better than his was.

Just like everything else he did… some other nation did it better than he. Of course, he wouldn't tell Japan that.

"This is very good, Japan." He told him with a small smile. "I'm glad you were able to get some so I could try it. It's not at all bad."

Japan nodded in thanks and response. But, behind their outward façades, both had the same thought on their mind. _'Mine was definitely better.'_

The End

A/N: Yes, I know, quite short, and probably very stupid. But hey, being as this is my first one, I suppose I can have some leeway here. Maybe the next one will be longer. And, if that happens, then hopefully I'll start to be able to make them longer and longer. This might be my first Hetalia fic, but look out, cause I _do_ plan on writing a lot more!

Please review  
_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
